Common Interest
Common Interest is the eleventh episode of Season 2 and the thirty-seventh episode of Code Lyoko. Plot In the Ice Sector of Lyoko, an activated tower is being guarded by a pair of Tarantulas. On Earth, a police transport car is carrying a convict. An electrified fence on the side of the road releases one of X.A.N.A.'s ghosts. It enters the passing transport and possesses a criminal known as Peter Duncan. He slumps down and the guard tells the driver to pull over so he can check on him. With superhuman strength, Duncan grabs the guard and rams him through a window. Then, he attacks the driver and runs off into the woods. At Kadic, Yumi tells her friends that a local criminal, Peter Duncan, overpowered two guards and escaped. What disturbs her most is that the guards spoke of a "supernatural force", possibly X.A.N.A. Jeremie tells her that there are no activated towers. Aelita seems to get a headache and falters. The bell then rings, directing everyone to class. Meanwhile, Peter Duncan approaches a nuclear power plant with super-speed. Then, he falls to the ground in pain. In Mrs. Meyer's class, Aelita is having trouble doing her division test. Then, Duncan and Aelita collapse simultaneously and go unconscious. Everyone begins to panic. Aelita is taken by ambulance to the Hospital. Her heart rate is slowing down. The doctors use a defibrillator, but her lifeline still goes flat. Suddenly, her heart rate unexpectedly rises. In the woods, Duncan gets up and heads for the power plant. The doctor goes to Aelita's friends, telling them that Aelita is going to be okay. He allows them to visit her. While visiting Aelita, Jeremie checks his Superscan and still detects no activated towers, but he suspects it's giving faulty results. Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich leave to go to the Factory while Yumi stays behind to keep Aelita company. Meanwhile, a truck leaves the power plant, carrying nuclear material. Peter Duncan jumps out in front of the truck, causing the driver to hit the brakes, but it seems too late as the truck is about to hit him. Duncan then ghosts through the truck, re-solidifying behind it. He electrocutes the keypad and gets the correct number: 123456. The back door opens up and Duncan overpowers the two guards in the back, taking off with a Uranium rod. At the Factory, Jeremie virtualizes Odd and Ulrich into the Ice sector. They find the activated tower, despite the fact that the Superscan isn't working. Suddenly, Jeremie's computer screen goes blank. Ulrich and Odd are now out of communication with him. At the hospital, Yumi is telling Aelita a story when she goes into cardiac arrest again. In the woods, Peter Duncan collapses, dropping the Uranium rod. Jeremie takes the elevator to the Supercomputer to see what's wrong. On Lyoko, the two boys shoot at themselves to devirtualize, but they don't return to Earth. In the distance, the land starts disappearing in a wave, leaving behind only the Digital Sea. Odd and Ulrich take off on their vehicles, hoping to out-run the wave. As the wave passes through, it even makes the activated tower disappear. Ulrich and Odd's vehicles disappear and they start falling into the Digital Sea. At the last minute, Jeremie reactivates the Supercomputer. In Lyoko, the land reappears, breaking Odd and Ulrich's fall. At the hospital, Aelita's heart rate goes back up and in the woods, Peter Duncan gets up again. Jeremie discovers that the supercomputer's nuclear power source is running out, which is why his screen cut out and why the sectors on Lyoko started disappearing. After bringing back Odd and Ulrich and returning to the hospital, Jeremie tells his friends that the supercomputer's main power source is gradually running out. If Lyoko shuts down, both Aelita and X.A.N.A. will perish. Unfortunately, he doesn't know where he can get nuclear material of a battery of uranium. He walks out into the lobby and is abducted by Duncan, who takes him to the Factory. Later on, Ulrich gets a call from Jeremie as Aelita goes into cardiac arrest again. Jeremie tells Ulrich that he has the uranium rod he needs to recharge the supercomputer. Unfortunately, once he recharges it, Peter Duncan, who is lying unconscious next to him, will get up and try to kill him. Jeremie then tells Ulrich to take Aelita with him to the Factory. Minutes later, the doctors enter Aelita's room, only to discover that she and her friends are gone. Meanwhile, Jeremie takes out the depleted rod of uranium and replaces it with the stolen uranium rod, recharging the supercomputer. He immediately runs to the elevator and the doors close before Duncan can get in. When he reaches the Lab, he finds out that the others are waiting for him in the Scanner Room. Aelita is there with them, better than ever. Ulrich goes up to the Lab as the others go into Lyoko. When they arrive, they are confronted by a group of Kankrelats and quickly destroy them. Jeremie materializes their vehicles and they take off toward the activated tower. At the tower, they run into two Tarantulas and Yumi and Aelita fly off the right. A Tarantula leaves it's position and pursues them. In the lab, Duncan teleports in and Ulrich fights him. However, he knocks out Ulrich cold and turns his attention to Jeremie. On Lyoko, the Tarantula pursuing the girls shoots down the Overwing while the other fires at Odd, who is circling around the tower. Yumi destroys the Tarantula chasing her and the girls run back to the Tower. The lone Tarantula defeats Odd and Yumi, but Aelita uses Creativity, making a hole below the Tarantula. The Tarantula falls to its death as Aelita runs into the Tower. She deactivates the tower, as Jeremie is being held against a wall, being electrocuted by Duncan. The next day, Yumi reads from the newspaper, stating that Duncan was found unconscious in front of the police station. It was them who dropped him off. Odd says one day, they will reap the benefits of saving the world. Even getting a zero on his division test won't spoil his optimism. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Intérêt commun. *When Odd and Ulrich couldn't be devirtualized, Ulrich assumed the scanners were offline, but if that were the case, they would not be devirtualized, but would disappear forever. *This and the previous episode, Marabounta, are possibly the only 2 times X.A.N.A. and the Lyoko Warriors have ever helped each other intentionally. *Near the end of the episode, Odd makes a remark about missing the Kankerlats, yet they were present in the previous episode. *This episode marks the second appearance of the Grut Advertisement. *This episode marks the only time in which the nuclear uranium power supply is shown and mentioned. Errors *After Jeremie turns off the supercomputer, Aelita's eyes are opened in one shot. *The activated tower was shown in two different places; the first and third times at the edge of an ice floe, and the second time was over a bridge. Gallery namespace = File category = Common Interest format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true ca:Interès comú es:Por el bien común fr:Intérêt commun gl:Intereses comúns it:Per il bene comune pl:Odcinek 37 "Wspólna sprawa" pt:Interesse comum ro:Interes comun ru:Общие интересы sr:Заједнички интерес Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Common Interest Category:Code Lyoko Category:Needs Images